Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for testing battery plate packs with the features of the introductory parts of the independent claims that are directed at the method and the device.
Description of the Related Art
In the production of batteries and accumulators, positive and negative battery plates that are accommodated in pockets of separator material (“jacketed”) are inserted into the cells of battery housings.
Here, it is not only important that the pack contains the correct number of battery plates, but also that all battery plates contained in the pack are properly accommodated in pockets of separator material.
This also applies especially to pockets of separators that consist of compressible material, such as, for example, glass fiber fleece (AGM=absorptive glass mat-separators).
Packs of jacketed battery plates are tested by, for example, the force being detected that is necessary to compress the battery plate pack to a predetermined dimension (peck thickness), this dimension corresponding to, for example, the internal dimension of one cell in a battery housing into which the battery plate pack is to be inserted. In the known procedure, the process takes place discontinuously, i.e., each battery plate pack must be inserted separately into the test device and removed again from it.